Sweet Dreams
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: On that awful night, The Yellow Eyes demon took Sam. And now 22 years later John and Dean run into a young man named Sam Yellin. What will happen when they meet? Why do John and Dean feel so weird around him? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

~Okay, rewind alllll the way back to 2006! When Supernatural started! Wow almost six years ago! I've been wanting to write a Supernatural fic for a few years now! I just didn't ever know what to write until now! I hope yall enjoy this.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

_Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago_

Mary walked into Sam's room, with four yeal old Dean on her hip. She put him down and he ran over to his brother's crib, he stepped up onto a small stool and leaned over the crib to kiss his brother's forehead. "Night Sam."

Mary smiled and chuckled at her sons. She rubbed a hand over Sam's head, "Night, love." She said softly and kissed his head.

"Hey Dean." John said, leaning on the door. Mary turned around, a little startled.

"Daddy!" Dean said happily and ran over to his father. John scooped him up in his arms. "Hey buddy. Whattya think? Think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?"

"No daddy." Dean giggled.

"Nooo." John mocked him.

"You got him?" Mary layed a hand on his arm.

"I got him."

Mary walked out of the room and down the hall to her and John's room. She went to sleep immediantly. She was exhaustd from taking care of the boys all day.

Dean wrapped his arms around John's neck and John hugged him tight. Rubbing Dean's back he said, "Sweet dreams, Sam." Sam just looked between the bars of his crib. John smiled and turned the light off.

Sam looked up at his mobile. It stared to spin softly.

John carried Dean to his room and tucked him in. Then went downstairs to watch a little t.v. He ended up falling asleep within ten minutes.

Mary was awakened by baby Sam's soft cries through the baby moniter, that sat on the night stand beside her bed. She sighed tiredly and reached up to turn the lamp on. "John," She said and turned to look at the other side of the bed to find it empty. She got up and walked down the hall to Sam's room. John stood there in the dark, looking over Sam's crib. "John? Is he hungry?" She ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

The only reply she got was a, "Shhhhhhh."

"Okaay."

As she began to walk downstairs she noticed that the hall light was flickering. She studied it for a few moments, she walked over to it touched it. It stopped flickering. She didn't put much thought into it and walked down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw John fast asleep in the recliner, the room was illuminated by the flickering t.v.

She turned around and raced upstairs. "Sam! Sammy!" She ran into her baby's room and screamed.

Her scream jerked John awake. "Mary! Mary!" He ran up the stairs. "Mary!" He burst through the door and ran over to his son's crib. It was empty! "SAM! MARY!"

He jerked Sam's blanket and pillow out of the crib, hoping to find his son. Something dripped onto his knuckles. Drip. Drip. He slowly looked up. Mary was on the ceiling. In her white night gown, blood dripping from her belly. Her face as pale as a ghost, her mouth hung open, and eyes wide.

John fell to the ground in horror. "Mary!"

Flames grew around her body and spread through the room. "NO!"

His eyes glued to his wife, the only thing that made him look away was a cry. A baby's cry. He looked around frantically. In the doorway was a dark figure, holding his son, his baby. "SAM!"

The dark figure looked up. His neon yellow eyes flashing.

"Why? Why did you do this? Give me back my son!" John yelled, hoping this was all one huge nightmare. The man turned into black smoke and diappeared. Sam's crys echoing through the entire room. "NO!"

Dean then appeared in the doorway. "Daddy! I'm scared!" He sobbed.

John jumped up and grabbed his son and ran outside. Within fifteen minutes firetrucks surrounded his home and firemen worked hard to put out the fire. He and Dean sat in the back of an ambulance. Neither of them were hurt, thank God. John held Dean tightly to him. John couldn't get the image of Mary on the ceiling, burning. Whoever that man was, wasn't human. He had to find out what it was and how to kill it. John had some calls to make.

From that day forward John vowed to find the thing that killed his wife and took his son. The bright yellow eyes flashing through his mind, being his only clue.

~It hurt my feelings to cut out the part where Dean carries Sam outside, but I thought it would be better this way. Tell me what yall all think. I am soo sorry this is so short! I pinky promise the next chapters will be sooo much longer!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Wow, I'm glad that yall are enjoying this story. I didn't expect to get all the reviews I got! I will do my best to keep on updating.~

Disclaimer: Once again I own no one.

_22 years later_

For the past twenty-two years John had raised Dean to fight, shoot, and be a hunter. Not the kind of hunter you think. A demon hunter. A monster fighter. That's right. The things that go bump in the night are real. The monster that lives under your bed or in your closet is real. And John and Dean fight them.

They were currently in Dean's 67 Chevy Impala. John had just given it Dean for his twety-sixth birthday. John had been looking into getting a truck for months now. John snapped his cell phone shut. "Bobby has a job for us."

"What is it?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.

"Young males have been going missing in a small town called Jericho. They would be driving along a back road, on the Centennial bride and then they would never be seen again. Cops would just find their empty cars covered in blood."

"Jericho?"

"Yeah, it's not too far from here."

Dean nodded and said, "So, whattya think is? Demon? Werewolf?"

"Not sure yet, but we'll find out."

Outside Jericho a few hours later:

"Are you ready for this? It's what I've trained you for this for twenty-two years." A voice said.

"I-I'm ready." A young man replied.

"You stuttered."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've waited for this for so long and now it's finally here." The young man ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"It's quite all right. Come, let's prepare you. The Winchesters are here."

"Yes father."

The two men watched from on top of a hill, as the black Chevy Impala drove into town.

On the Centennial bridge:

Dean pulled up to the bridge. There were cops all over the place. John reached infront of him, and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a small box, going through all the fake credit cards, fake I.D's and fake badges. He gave one to Dean and got one for himself. With that they climbed out of the car and walked over to the dark-skinned cop.

When they walked up they heard the cop talking to the deputy. "No sign of struggle, no foot prints, no finger prints. Spotless. Almost too clean." The deputy said.

"So, this kid, Troy, he's dating your daughter ain't he?"

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

Dean decided to step in. "You fellas had another one like this, just last month didn't you?"

The dark-skinned cop looked at him confused. "And who are you?"

Dean held up his badge, as did John. "Federal state marshals."

He studied Dean. "Aren't _you _a little young to be for a marshal. Aren't you?"

Dean chuckled. "Huh, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, is that correct?" Dean said walking over to the blood-splattered car.

"Yeah, that's right. 'Bout a mile up the road. And others before that."

John stepped in this time. "So, this victim, you knew him?"

The cop nodded. "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody."

It was John's turn to nod.

Circling the car, Dean said, "Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?"

"No, not so far we can tell."

"So, what's the theory?" John asked taking a look at the car.

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnappings?"

"Well that's exactly the kinda crack work I expect outta you guys."

John stomped Dean's foot to make him be quiet.

"Thank you for your time." John said. They began walking away. "Gentlemen."

On the way back to the car Dean asked, "Why'd ya step on my foot?"

"Why do you talk to policemen like that?"

"Come on, they don't really know what's going on."

John looked passed Dean and cleared his throat. Dean tunred around to face two men in black suits and sunglasses and an old man, who appeared to be the Sheriff.

"Can we help you guys?"

"No sir, we were just leaving." John said.

The men in black walked passed the Winchester men. Dean nodded his head, "Agent Molder, Agent Skully."

As John and Dean walked back to the Impala, the Sheriff watched them closely.

In town:

John and Dean were walking to the library when they saw a young girl around Dean's age, putting up missing posters.

"I bet ya that's her." Dean said.

"Yeah." John replied.

They walked up tp her.

"You must be Amy." John said.

"Yeah," She taped up a poster on the wall of an old movie theatre.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. I'm his uncle and this my. . . grandpa."

John's smile fell, and he glared at his son. "I'm Dean and this John."

"He never mentioned you to me." She turned around and dug in her bag, getting more posters out.

John chuckled softly. "That's Troy I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Madesto."

"So we're looking for him too and we're kinda askin' around."

This girl, dressed in all black and in dark makeup came up to Amy and put a hand on her arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Dean asked.

In a small diner:

John and Dean sat across from the two girls. "I was on the phone with Troy, he was driving home, he said he would call me right back and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange? Or out of the ordinary." Dean asked.

"No, nothing that I can remember."

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared. . . somethin's not right. So if you've heard anything. . . ." Dean trailed off.

Th two girls looked at each other.

"What is it?" The youngest Winchester asked.

"Well it's just, I mean when all theses guys going missing people talk." Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?" The Winchesters say at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up. . .well they disappear forever."

John and Dean looked at each other.

At the library:

Dean was busy on the computer trying to find out what could be the cause of all the missing men. John sat right beside him. He typed in, 'Female Murder Hitchhiking.'

No results came up.

He then tried, 'Female murder Centennial.'

Once again zero results.

He sighed in frustration. "I can't find anything, dad." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So, angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe it's not muder." John said taking the keyboard and typing in, 'Female suicide Centennial highway.'

One result came up.

John began to read the article he found. "Suicide on centennial, April 25, 1981. Constance Welch, 20, jumps of Centennail bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bath tub, she leaves for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die. Joesph Welch, 30, said 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bare it."

They gazed at the picture of a man, Joseph Welch, standing on the bridge, face in his hands, grieving over his wifes death.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked pointing at the computer screen.

~Okay well I told you the chapters would get longer. And you have no idea how many times I had to watch the Pilot episode to get some of the dialogue right! Haha. I changed some things. And I know, I know, nothing exciting yet, but chapter three will be sooo much better! I promise! Reviews please!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay, well like I was planning on doing, I strayed away from the Pilot episode dialogue. There is still some of the dialogue, but I changed it up a bit. Some people didn't really like that I did that, took the dialogue from the Pilot, but I honeslty don't care. I wrote it like I wanted to and I'm sure it's going to turn out great.~

Diclaimer: I own no one, once again.

John and Dean had driven to the bridge. They were walking around, looking at everything, when all of sudden the Impala roared to life. It drove after them, they ran as fast as they could. They flung themselves over the side of the bridge. John hung onto the railing. He managed to pull himself up. "DEAN!" He yelled, looking at the muddy waters below. He saw his son craw out onto dry land. "Dean, you alright?"

"Peachy." His son called back.

John laughed.

At some motel:

John handed the manager a fake credit card. "What happened to _him_?" He asked motioning to Dean. John looked at his son and then at the manager. "He fell." Was all he said.

The manager just looked at him for a few more seconds, before running the credit card through. Someone bumped into Dean. "I'm sorry." He said.

He was a tall man, younger than Dean, with shaggy brown hair that fell over his face. "It's alright. No biggie." Dean said. The younger man smiled. "What happened to you?"

"I fell."

"I can see that," He chuckled, "Looks like you jumped off a bridge or something."

John and Dean's faces fell just a little. John cleared his throat. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I was just over at the Centennial Bridge with my father. A little water, but mostly mud. It's pretty dry around here, that's the only place with mud."

"Oh," John chuckled softly. "Yeah, of course."

Sam smiled again. "Well I have to get going," He shook John's hand, "Nice talking tooo. . ."

"John Winchester, and this my son, Dean."

"I'm Sam, Sam Yellin."

Dean and John pysically flinched when they heard the name Sam.

"Well, we'll see ya around, Sammy." Dean said, not even thinking about what he had called the younger man.

"It's Sam. See ya." He waved at them before he walked out of the motel.

John stared at him as he left. "Dad?" Dean asked, trying to get his attention. "Dad!"

John snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, Dean. What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's-nothing, really. That boy, he just-seems familiar."

"Weird. I was thinkin' the same thing."

"Yeah, come on now. You stink and we've got work to do." John said, and Dean glared at him as his father ushered him to their room.

After Dean took a shower, he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're goin' to talk to Joesph Welch. I found his address."

Dean nodded and began to put his clothes on; a gray t-shirt and jeans.

John drove the Impala this time, because he had the address. When he pulled into the driveway, they saw a man hauling some 2 by 4's around his yard. They got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Joesph Welch?" John asked.

The man sat down the wood, and looked up at the two strangers. He nodded, "Yeah that's me. What can I do ya for?"

"My name is John Winchester, and this is my son, Dean. We're here writing an article. And I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your wife?"

"Well how many people are workin' on this here article? One of your friends already stopped by."

John and Dean looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, um, his name was. . ." He had to stop and think for a moment. "Oh yes, his name was Sam Yellin."

John and Dean's hearts stopped. "E-excuse me?" John asked shocked.

"Yeah, he asked me where Constance was burried! I don't know what kinda article yall are writin', but I don't want to answer anymore questions." He turned around to pick up the wood once more.

"No, please sir. Um just a few questions?" John asked.

Joesph sighed heavily. "Fine, shoot."

"Uh, where is your wife burried?"

"Do I really have to go through this twice?"

"We're just making sure we get everything correct."

"Over at my old place, by Brecken Bridge."

"Why'd ya move?" Dean asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house my children died."

"Mr. Welsh did you ever marry again?"

"No, Constance was the love of my life, most beautiful woman I have ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" John asked him.

Joesph looked at him for a long time. "Defanitly."

"Have you ever heard of a Woman in white, or a weeping woman? It's an urban legend. They're spirits, they've been spotted for hundreds of years, dozens of places. They're all women, but they share the same story. " Dean stated.

Joesph took a step toward the younger Winchester. "Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." He turned away and started walking towards his house.

Dean followed him. "You see, when they were alive they're husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women suffered temporary insanity. And these women would murder their children and then once they realized what they had done they took their own lives. So now they're spirits are cursed, walking around back roads. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him and that man is never seen again."

Joseph's lip quivered. "You think. . .you think that it has something to do with Constance, you son of. . ." He trailed off.

"You tell me."

"Maybe, maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance woulda never killed her own children. Now you get outta here, and don't you ever come back." He was trying not to cry, he was so mad he was turning red.

"Okay, we're sorry about this. Thank you for your time." John said, putting an arm around his son and leading him to the Impala. When they got in, Dean in the driver's seat and John in the passenger's, "You think she really killed her own kids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I might be wrong."

"I wonder why that Sam Yellin guy was here. You heard what Joseph said, he asked where Constance was burried."

"He might be a hunter."

"He doesn't really look the type. He looks more like a college student."

"You never know. I think we should talk to him."

"Sounds good to me, maybe we can all work together. He said he and his dad were at the Centennial earlier today."

John nodded. "Yeah, let's get back to the motel and see if he's there."

~Okay, not what I had planned, but I think this will turn out better now. So, I hope yall enjoyed it. Reviews, please.~


	4. Chapter 4

~Nothing really to say here, except enjoy the chapter[=~

Disclaimer: No one is owned by yours truely.

John and Dean made it back to the motel. They walked up to the front desk. "How can I help you fellas?" The manager asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering what room Sam Yellin is in?"

Before the manager could reply there was a familiar voice behind the Winchesters. "Wow, that's not creepy at all."

They turned around to see Sam leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed in his jeans. He was wearing a long-sleeve dark gray t-shirt with the sleeves bunched up the tiniest bit, and a pair of jeans and boots. His hair was short, but hung over his forehead.

The Winchesters turned red. "Well uh, we umm. . .just wanted to talk to you." John said.

Sam chuckled. "Okay, follow me." He turned around and started walking down the hall. John and Dean looked at each other, before following the young man. Sam took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He flipped on the lights on his way in. The Winchesters looked around as they entered the room. It was just a regular motel room; two beds, a small desk, a dresser, and a bathroom. A lap top sat on one of the the beds.

Sam sat down on the bed with the lap top on it. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why were you at Joesph Welch's house today?" Dean asked, getting straight to the point.

Sam's permanent smile fell. He looked down at his feet. "I'm working on a college report."

Neither Winchester believed it. "Oh that's a bunch of bull. You're a hunter, aren't you?" Dean accused.

Sam looked up at them. "How did you. . ."

"Aw come on Sammy. You asked him where that Constance chick was burried. Who asks that?"

"I'm guessing you guys are hunters too. Wow, my dad's never going to believe this. And it's Sam."

"Where is your father by the way?" John asked.

"Went out, didn't feel too hot. He said some fresh air would do him some good."

John nodded. "I would like to meet him, heck maybe I've met him before. What's his name?"

"Christopher, Christopher Yellin."

John shook his head after a few moments. "Name doesn't ring a bell."

"Well my father and I try to keep a low profile. We hardly talk to anyone that doesn't involve hunting."

"Same here."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed opposite of Sam. "What have you and your father learned about the Woman in white?"

The three men exchanged information for the next couple of hours. The sun had gone down. John stood up. "Come one Dean, we need to get some sleep. We'll come by tomorrow morning. Is that alright Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

John smiled at the young boy. "Okay, see ya in the mornin'."

"See ya later, Sammy." Dean called on his way out.

"It's Sam!" Sam yelled after him. He heard Dean laugh and it made his blood boil.

Sam closed the door behind them. He sighed heavily.

There was a voice behind him. "Family reunion, I see."

Without turning around Sam said, "Yeah, the plan is working perfectly, they honestly think that I'm a hunter," Sam turned around to face his 'father'.

"When do I get to kill them?" Sam asked as if it was the most common thing to say in the whole world.

The older man smiled. "Soon, my son. Very soon. They have to get your trust and as soon as they do, we'll rip it from them."

Sam nodded.

"Get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow for the both of us."

Sam looked up. "You're coming with us? You're going to meet the Winchesters?"

"Yes. I'll explain the rest of the plan tomorrow. Go to bed now."

Without a word Sam stripped down to his boxers and white tank top and climbed into his bed.

In John and Dean's room:

John sat down on the edge of his bed. His elbows rested on his knees and his his chin rested on his knuckles. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise that his son was talking to him. "Dad what are we-dad? Are you even listening to me? DAD!"

John slowly looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"It's not important. What's wrong with you?"

"Just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"Sam."

"Yeeeaaah, that's just a bit on the creepy side dad. And you _know_, I've seen creepy."

"It's just that there's something about his eyes. And his smile."

Dean stared at him for a long time. "Uh, dad, you're really freaking me out now."

"NO! It's just something seems so familiar."

"You been gettin' feeling too?"

"Yeah. He almost looks like. . . " John's smike fell and he went ghostly white.

"Dad? Dad what is it? Looks like who?"

"Like Mary." The older man whispered.

"Like mom? But dad-"

"No," John shook his head. "No, that can't be. Sammy was taken by-" He choked on his words.

"Maybe the demon just - I don't know gave him away or something! Maybe Sam Yellin is really Sam Winchester!"

"I-I don't know Dean."

"We'll just ask if he was adopted or something."

"Dean we just can't go up and ask if he was-"

"Dad! Please! I _know_ that is our Sammy. Call it a weird brother thing, but he _is_ a Winchester!"

So many thoughts and hopes were running through each Winchester's mind.

John was quiet for a long time before sayin, "When we go to see Sam and his father tomorrow we'll have a talk with them about this, okay? But for now, let's just get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Dean smiled so big it looked like it hurt. "Okay."

Dean stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed, impatiently waiting for tomorrow to come.

~Okay, not the most exciting chapter, but it's getting better. Oh, I looked up The Yellows Eyed demon and the man's name he's posessing is Christopher, I think. Just thought I would let yall all know. And I'm really sorry for this chapter being so short. Reviews?~


	5. Chapter 5

~I'm so sorry! I've had writer's block! And school has just been plain hetic! So please forgive me. Christmas break starts in a day and a half! So that means two weeks to work on this story and my other ones I need to finish.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

John awoke to Dean walking around the room, he had no shirt on, his jeans were up to his waist, but unzipped and his belt unbuckled. He was going through his dufflebag.

Propping himself up on his elbows he said, "Dean? What're doin'?" He looked over at the night stand beside his bed, the clock read 5:45.

Usually it was John that was waking Dean up at the crack of dawn.

"Get up, get dressed. We have to go see Sammy, remember?" He picked up a plain gray t - shirt and smelled it, then he just shrugged his shoulder and put it on.

"Dean, let's grab some breakfast first and then we'll head over to the Yellin's room, alright?"

Dean looked at him, before nodding his head slowly. "Alright."

John sighed heavily and went into the bathroom to shower. Within ten minutes he had showered, dressed and he and Dean were in the Impala on their way to a small diner. Dean parked right in front of the doors and the two Winchester men walked in. They were surprised to see Sam and an older man sitting down at a booth. They walked over to them.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam looked up, startled. Dean and John stood right in front of their table now.

Sam put on a fake smile. "Oh, hey guys. This is my father."

The man had brown hair with bits of gray touched here and there. He smiled at the Winchester men, "Hello. My name is Christopher Yellin. Samuel told me all about you." John shook his hand.

"The name's Winchester, John Winchester and this is my son Dean."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to join us?"

Before John could reply Dean said, "Sure." And slid into the booth next to Sam. He gave Sam a huge smile.

Christopher scooted over to make room for John. Soon, all men had ordered their food and were talking, about the hunt of course. Sam was actually really quiet.

"You alright there Sammy?" Dean asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you; it's Sam?"

"I dunno. Until you give in and let me call you Sammy, I guess."

"Which will be never," Sam forced out a smile.

Dean drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, he wanted to tell the Yellins that Sam was actually a Winchester, but his father either forgot or seemed to be avoiding the topic. So, Dean decided it was now or never. "So, um, Sammy. Are you adopted?"

Sam, who had been drinking his water, choked. Coughing he asked, "How did you know that?"

"So you are adopted? Good. Because. . ."

"Dean." John interupted. Dean looked up at his father. "What?"

John sighed and looked at Christopher. "I'm so sorry for my son's behavior. You see 22 years ago, my youngest son, Samuel Winchester, was taken out of his crib. He was only six months old. The thing that took him killed my wife that night. Ever since then, me and Dean have tried everything to hunt it down, and kill every other supernatural thing in the process. The only clue we have about the thing is it's a Deamon with yellow eyes," John explained, "And when we ran into Sam the other day, I couldn't help but notice that he has my wife's eyes and smile."

"I know you're a Winchester, Sammy," Dean said seriously.

It was Christopher's turn to sigh. "I was on a hunt, a little over 22 years ago. And this demon like the one you described, John, had yellow eyes. He had a baby with him. I threw holy water at him, and the thing practically threw Sam at me and vanished. 'Sam' was sown onto the baby blanket, so that's what I called him, Sam. And I raised him as my own." He looked over at Sam and smiled. He reached over and ruffled the young boy's hair. And Sam laughed.

John and Dean smiled sadly at their long lost son and brother. He looked happy with Christopher. They couldn't help feel a little jealous.

"What do you think about all this Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Um, I really don't know. I mean. . .it's really awesome that we all just ran into each other. What we do after the hunt? Is a mystery." He lied.

John nodded. "Yeah, we still have a few days to figure all this out."

"You should come on hunts with me and dad," Dean said, "That would be so cool. The three Winchester men fighting the supernatural."

"Now, Dean don't pressure him into anything." John said.

Dean nodded, smile falling a little. "Right, sorry Sammy. Just a little excited is all."

"It's Sa. . .ya know what? Nevermind." Sam said.

"HA! I win." Dean said like a child would as Sam rolled his eyes.

Their food came and they ate and exchanged information.

"Well I'm going to head over to the library to see if there's anything else I can dig up about Constance. And Samuel," Sam looked up.

"Yes dad?"

"Tonight we gotta burn her bones."

"Yes sir."

"Are you going with me or them?" He pointed to the Wincheters.

"I'll go check out the cemetary."

"I think I'll go with ya Christopher." John said.

"And I'll go with you Sammy." Dean said.

As the two older men were walking out of the diner, Christopher turned to Sam. "Here ya go Samuel." He threw car keys over to him. Sam caught them.

"John said we were taking his car."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean. "Looks like we're taking my car then."

They walked out of the diner. Dean's jaw dropped when Sam stopped at his car. It was a black '67 mustang fastback. It looked brand new.

"This is your car?"

"Yeah. My dad got it for me when I turned 18."

Dean flinched when Sam called Christopher his dad.

"Uh, well this is an awesome car, but. . .not as awesome as my baby. I got a '67 black four door chevy Impala." He said proudly.

"Neat, I think. I'm not that into cars. Sorry." They both got into Sam's car. And they began to drive off towards the cemetary.

"Oh, um what are ya into then?"

"Mmmm, I like. . . school. I want to go to college and be a lawyer when this is all over."

"Nerd," Dean chuckled, "When what is over? The hunt?"

"Uh, well, umm. . .actually just. . .I'm not actualy sure when."

"Oh, so you want to live an apple pie, white pickett fence type life, huh? Get married, pop out a few kids?"

"Yeah, this life isn't for me just don't tell my dad that."

"I like it. You can't quit now. Me and dad just found you again Sammy."

"Why can't we be a family without hunting."

"I guess we could. I'm willing too, but the thing is, is dad. He wants to find the thing that killed mom, first."

_'Oh you have no idea how close you are,' _Sam thought.

Dean continued. "I'm not really into chick-flick moments, but I'm making an exception right now," He sighed, "Well, Sammy if you want an apple pie life then I'm willing to live one too."

_'Wow, I can't believe he's saying all of this.' _

Sam stayed silent and let Dean ramble on and on. "I still can't believe that me and dad found you again. God, Sammy we thought you were dead. I can't tell you how happy I am right now."

Sam's tight grip on the sterring wheel loosened. And he looked over at Dean.

"Thank you Dean."

"No problem. WHOA! That was too mushy for me!" He reached over and turned on the radio, adjusting it to the station he liked. Kansas started playing through the entire car.

_'Why is he so willing to give up everything he loves doing, just to have a normal life with me and John? I just don't get it. Maybe living a normal life with them won't be so - NO! This has always been the plan! Kill the Winchesters! Why though? They're not so bad, like dad has always told me they were. I mean do I really want to kill them? Of course I do, right? I have to stick to the plan. But why?'_

Why? That was the question that repeated over and over in his head for the rest of the trip to the cemetary.

~Okay, well I hope this chapter made up for me not updating in a while! Reviews please? And also, I just watched season 5 and 6 of Supernatural for the first time. Season5 was amazing! Season 6. . .was kinda, maybe, okay-ish.~


End file.
